the_walking_dead_interviewsfandomcom-20200213-history
Mark Teems Interview
This interview was held by Rick123Axel. Mark Teems portrayed two walkers in Season 2. ---- What role/roles have you had in The Walking Dead? ' I was in season 2; episodes 3 & 13. In episode 3, I was a FEMA camp walker. I chased Shane and Otis in a High School hallway. In episode 13, I was in several scenes (including the barn burning). '''How did you get your roles on the show? ' I was featured in the Atlanta Newspaper for losing 140 pounds. Extras Casting Atlanta saw the article and emailed me. I sent them pictures of myself and they set up a date to come to the set. 'Do you know what caused your characters to become walkers? ' That has never been explored. I’m sure that there is a variety of speculation. '''Do you have any interesting or funny stories to tell that occurred in the process of filming the show? When we were on set at Hershel’s farm; we would pet these two horses that would hang around our tent. The horses weren’t afraid of the zombies. ' Did you read the graphic novel prior to getting a role in the show? ' I had never read the graphic novels till after I was on the show. When chasing Otis and Shane how tiring was the filming? Did the make-up and costume make it harder/more uncomfortable to move after them? That was the hottest, most grueling 14 hours I have ever worked. The temp was in the upper 90’s and the school we were filming at didn’t have air conditioning. We were all sweating under the makeup and prosthetics. What was it like working so closely with cast like Jon Bernthal? ' ' Bernthal was really into his character in episode 3. He would curse at all of us zombies as he was running away from us. Other walkers said he was an extremely nice person. He brought cold water to some of the zombies. It was a VERY Hot summer. What is it like to work with the amazing special effects artist Greg Nicotero? Nicotero is a very down to earth man. He will talk to anyone. He actually helped do my make up personally. What has been the best thing about working on The Walking Dead? Meeting the directors and stars. I also met some life – long friends If a zombie apocalypse were to happen which character from the show do you think you would be most like? I would be a cross between Shane and T-Dog. I would take very few chances with my life or the lives of my friends. How has working on the show changed your career overall? I am so glad for the opportunity to be on The Walking Dead. I am recognized by fans when I am at work. I have done several conventions. I am most amazed at how well my Facebook fan page is doing. I am the most "liked" walker on Facebook. Are you currently working on anything interesting that you can reveal? ''' Nothing at this time. '''Thank you again on behalf of the entire wiki! We appreciate it very much! Category:Interviews